Total Drama Mal
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: With the permission of MrAwesome1999, I have taken over Total Drama Mal! So if you were looking for that story on his page, stop. Because it's here now!


Mal smiled at the camera.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Camp Killercasa! And before any of you ask, I'm going to choose to ignore your questions about how I'm here. Now, before I break a camera or an intern, let's meet the campers!"

A helicopter flew over head.

Mal looked at the camera. "It's the plane that brought the season 5 here."

"First up, Yonder."

He had on a green shirt with blue jeans, blue and white sneakers. A big, orange, floppy hat with a white belt on it. It has a purple star on it. And a choker.

He cheerful hopped off the plane.

"Next, Mikah."

He black hair that hangs below his ears, and wears a feather his dad gave him. He is also around DJ's size, and has a tattoo on his right arm that says "Friendship!". He was wearing only blue jeans.

He stepped off the plane.

"Elena."

She has shoulder-length, dark red hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and is shorter than average. She wears a dark grey, over-sized crewneck sweater with black leggings. She also wears dark red converse, a star necklace, and a dark red bow in her hair.

She jumped off the plane.

"Destiny."

She had high waisted light blue skinny jeans, floral tight shirt, black lace up bootsand a black beanie.

She eased off the plane.

"Saphire. 1 p."

She had on a blue t-shirt, baggy jeans, grey sneakers, gold star earrings, and had bangs of hair dyed blue.

She jumped off the plane.

"Nicky."

She wears a bright pink shirt and a mint green skirt, complete with mismatching black and white socks.

She jumped off when a "Geronimo!"

"Nixon."

He had black pants, cargo t shirt, black hair and goes down to his neck like Alejandro with blue highlights, and dark blue eyes.

He jumped off the plane.

"Xavier."

He had a trench coat, dark blue thermal shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots.

He tipped off the plane.

"Becky."

She had on a long sleeved black shirt that shows her belly-button, black tank-top, black mini skirt, black pants, and black heel-shoes.

She walked off the plane.

"Angel."

She had on a black mini-dress & Black Knee-high high-heeled boots. A purple heart necklace dangled around her neck.

She stiffed off the plane.

"Mary."

She has straight medium hair. And wears a bloody, red dress with a black vest. She also has these high heel sandals that are red & black with white straps. She also has a white headband with a skull on it that looks like its in pain.

She tipped backwards off the plane with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Austin."

He had on a pirate hat, red navy jacket (unzipped) no shirt, black work pants, and brown boots.

He jumped off.

"Aaron."

He had on a dark grey jacket with too long sleeves, he wears a black shirt with a bleeding heart on it and black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Wears one wristband on both hands.

He walked off the plane.

"And finally, Alex."

He has shaggy light brown hair, Blue eye's, dark blue brace's on teeth. Dark red tee-shirt, dark blue pant's, black belt, necklace with a skull on the end of it.

He jumped from the plane.

Everyone climbed out the water. Yonder got down on all fours and shook. He got water on a few people.

"Watch it, you mutt," said Becky. Yonder smiled. "Sorry miss," he said. Becky growled.

*Frizzzt*

"Haven't been here two minutes and already found someone completely annoying!" Becky sighed. "Calm down. Try not to hurt anything."

*Frizzzt*

Mal loomed over them all. "Follow me, victims," he growled evilly. Everyone shrunk, even Yonder.

*Frizzzt*

"My, Mr. Mal is scary. I hope I can stay on his good side." Yonder took off his hat, revealing his orange Wander-like hair, and began shuffling through the giant hat. He pulled out a picture of his sister. He placed it on his heart. "This win is for you, Sylvia."

*Frizzzt*

Everyone grabbed their respective bags and began following Mal. He stopped at two cabins.

"This is where the teams be staying." He gestured toward the blue and white one. "This is where the Heroes will be staying." He gestured toward the black and orange one. "This is where the Villains will be staying."

Everyone nodded. Mal cleared his throat.

"Yonder, Mikah, Elena, Destiny, Saphire, Nicky, Nixon. You maggots are Hades Heroes."

The 7 kids walked over to the blue and white cabin.

"Xavier, Becky, Angel, Mary, Austin, Aaron, Alex. You rats are the Poseidon Perpetrators."

The 7 kids walked over to the black and orange cabin.

Mal smiled when an intern walked up next to him. She was wearing a shirt similar to Chris's, but it was black.

"Valery, tell these, um, kids what to do. I'll be up at the edge of the forest," said Mal, walking away. Valery smiled when Mal as out of sight.

She had fangs. "Alright, kids, I'm your guide. All of you. I tell you what your challenge will be for the day," she said, her scarlet eyes sparkling.

"Today's challenge involves going into the woods and playing Mal's favorite game. Hide-and-Seek."

Some of the kids snickered.

"Except he'll have a sniper rifle."

Everyone stopped snickering.

"It's will be full of BB gun pellets. So don't worry! Mal can't kill you. He's Malevolent not murderous."

Everyone looked at Valery.

She cleared her throat.

"The first team to get every one across the finish line at the other end of the forest wins."

Everyone nodded and Valery began walking away. "Wait! Shouldn't you give us some hints or something," called Nixon.

Her respond was whistling "In Hail of The Mountain King."

Everyone shrugged and began walking toward the woods.

"There you all are! Jeez, I thought Valery had killed you all," said Mal.

"What," they all asked.

"Nothing," Mal quickly replied.

"I'm assuming Valery told you all the challenge so..."

Mal picked up and cocked a gun. Becky smiled at it.

"I'll give you all 3 seconds before I hunt you down like deer."

"1..."

Everyone sped off.

"2..."

Mal began walking into the forest.

"3!"

Mal began running through the forest.

Alex was in a tree. He watched Mal from the branch he was sitting on.

Yonder was hiding inside a cave. He looked to his left...

At the same time Becky looked to her right.

She was about to attack him, but he pulled his hat over her head and yanked her down.

Mal walked up to the mouth of the cave.

He cocked his gun and walked by.

Yonder heard Mal's footstep walking away. He pulled his hat off of Becky.

"What do you think your doing," she asked, punching him in the arm. "I'm not letting you get shot! My team or not."

Becky's anger was replaced by surprised.

*Frizzzt*

"This Yonder kid is too helpful for his own good! But if he makes it to the merge, he can be my ally." Becky crossed her arms.

*Frizzzt*

Angel was strutting through the forest. "This challenge is so easy!" She smiled.

Then Mal began shooting at her.

She screamed and began running.

With each shot, Mal cocked the gun.

Angel tripped and fell. Mal loomed over her.

"Don't hurt me...anymore," she said. "I'm not. But you've been shot."

Mal hand her a map. "Follow this map. It leads to the finish line. You can't cross though. You must sit in the orange bleachers. Valery will be there to make sure you do."

Angel stood up. "Am I the first person you've shot," she asked. Mal smiled and shook his head no.

(Flashback Ripple)

The branch Alex was sitting on snapped.

"Woah!"

He grabbed a branch. Mal looked up at him.

Mal smiled and cocked the gun. He began shooting at him.

"Ow! Ow! Son of a- Ow!"

Alex fell from the tree.

(Flashback Further)

Elena was walking in the forest. A pellet shot her in the back of the head. She turned around and Mal began shooting at her. She turned heel and began running.

Only to trip over a root.

(Little bit more)

Nicky was prowling through the woods like a tiger.

She hopped from bush to bush. She looked around and began walking on all fours.

She bumped into something. She looked up and saw a gun.

"Hey Mal. Ow! Right on the nose!"

*Frizzt*

"He shot me in the nose!" Nicky whimpered a bit.

*Frizzt*

(To the present)

Mal had shot 4 people already. He was wandering around aimlessly, whistling.

"I wonder how Mike's doing," he thought. Just then he saw the finish line.

Mikah had just crossed it after...

Mal took a step forward.

Everyone on the either team?!

Mal counted.

The four he shot, Nicky had an icepack on her nose, were sitting on the sidelines, while everyone else was chatting with each other in the bleachers.

But two were missing.

"Yonder and Becky."

Mal smiled evilly and cocked his gun.

Yonder was leading Becky by the hand through the woods.

"Are you sure you know where we're going," asked Becky. Yonder nodding happily. He found a quick hiding spot and sat down.

Becky took a seat next to him. Yonder looked up.

They were sitting under an apple tree.

Yonder took off his hat. He reached in and pulled out a basket. He began climbing the tree.

*Frizzt*

"It's...a...hat! He pulled a basket out of it! It makes no sense! I'll have to find out just how it works." Becky began fiddling with her ax.

*Frizzt*

After picking a baskets-worth of apples, Yonder began climbing down the tree. He hopped down silently and sat back down.

Becky reached for an apple, but Yonder stopped her. "Your a nice girl. A nice apple for a nice lady," he said, picking out a certain apple.

He placed it in her hand.

It had a deep red color and with a deep brown bottom. It was speckled with deep brown spots.

Becky took a bite.

Almost as if all the angels were singing harmoniously, Becky was filled with happiness.

"Taste good, doesn't it," Yonder chuckled, slipping the basket into his hat. Becky nodded, still gripped on the flavor.

Becky suddenly regained consciousness as Yonder stood up.

She slipped the apple into her pocket.

They two returned to their journey.

Mal was scoured around the forest, to the point if his hair becoming frizzy.

"Where could they be?!"

A whistle was heard behind him. He turned around.

Becky and Yonder each took a step across the finish line.

At the same time.

Both teams clapped and cheered. Mal stomped over.

"I went IN A GIANT CIRCLE?!"

Murmurs of yeahs, uh-hus, and pretty muchs rose up. "Shut up! All of you just shut up." Mal sighed and fixed his hair.

"Since you both have the same number of players out and, you've all somehow managed to cross the finish line. You all can stay in your cabins tonight!"

Everyone cheered.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Tonight? What do you mean tonight," asked Nixon.

"If your team loses, not only do you send someone home, you also get to spend the night in Killercasa forest!"

Everyone gasped. Yonder just shrugged. He was used to sleeping outside. He went on camping trips a lot and preferred the starlit sky than the roof of his tent.

"Now scram!"

Everyone ran off.

Yonder caught up with Becky. He pulled the basket of apples from his hat. "Here," he said, handing them to her.

He ran off.

Becky smiled at the small boy.

*Frizzt*

"Maybe I was wrong about that little country bumpkin."

*Frizzt*

"Why is Becky getting gifts and not me? If I make it to the merge-" Angel flipped her hair. "And I know I will. I must get Yonder to be my ally. His optimism and urge to help people could be used to my advantage!"

*Frizzt*

Becky looked out the window. She hand the apple in her hand. She took a bite out of it.

"That is delicious," she sighed. She noticed something.

A small boy, with a big orange floppy hat was climbing on the roof. He reached into the hat and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

She waved goodnight to him and he waved back.

She shut the window and placed the apple in her mini fridge.

She shut off the lights.


End file.
